Smallville: The past
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark finds himself in the past before the meteor shower where he meets JorEl who comes back to Earth to find Elizabeth Knight and Jonathan & Martha Kent
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: The Past

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Smallville is based upon Superman created by Jerry Siegal & Joe Shuster. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above.)_

_Chapter I: the beginning_

**1983-Smallville, Kansas, USA.** Time had reverted to normal since Clark had stopped General Zod with the help of Lex Luthor. Time swirled around him as his friends, including his biological father Jor-El were swept back to 2006 Smallville. Except for Clark. He found himself caught up 23 years prior to where he should be and some 6 years before the 1st Meteor Shower that originally brought him to Earth. He looked around town. The town had seemingly morphed around him from 1945 to 1983. He merely looked out of place. He had one thing in his possession. Something he found on the outskirts of town. A Kryptonian crystal lying on the side of the road. He had stuffed it into his backpack.

"Excuse me, miss can you tell me what today's date is?" He asked the young girl he bumped into as he approached Smallville High Schoool.

"August 25, 1983." She said as the sounds of the classic Styx song, _"Mr. Roboto"_ could be heard coming from the school gym.

"That can't be right." He said. He then saw someone he never expected to see. Jonathan Kent, although much younger than he was in 2006.

"Need some help, son?" spoke the voice of Hyram Kent from behind him.

"I need a place to stay." He said, thinking fast. He wondered why he was sent here.

_To be Continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: The beginning 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2006 CW network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above)_

_Chapter II: Jaded_

Clark stared at her in wonder. Laura Lang. The mother of Lana, his former girlfriend. They had broken up after Lex killed General Zod. She had told him, she couldn't handle his powers and his "destiny". It brought a sad smile on his face. In 2002 they had started dating but had broke up and had tried again in 2004 and that relationship lasted up untill recently. Now since he was in the past, he had gone to stay at the Kent Farm with Hyram and his wife. Hyram had related a story of a drifter that had stayed with him in 1961, some 22 years prior. He said it was like déjà vu again. Clark had laughed at him. He picked up a copy of _The Daily Planet_ as he was walking back to Smallville High School. He had registered under the name of Michael Knight, but he wondered how long that charade would last when the real Michael Knight would show up in Metropolis. He stared at the headline on the front page.

"Smallville Drifter shows up in LA." Read across page 1. On it was a picture of Jor-El, who looked exactly like his son. Clark wondered how that could be, considering Krypton was supposed to be destroyed.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Spoke the voice of Amy Brock said. She was the future wife of Gabriel Sullivan, the man who would become his best friend Chloe's father.

"Nothing Amy. Just surprised to see the morning headline. How are you?" Clark said. The girl was a cheerleader for the Smallville Crows, the high school's mascot.

"Oh great. By the way, I saw you looking at Laura a few minutes ago. Are you interested in her?" Amy asked. Clark shook his head.

"No, she reminds me of someone I know that's all." Clark said truthfully. He then saw Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe." He said causually. Gabe was a quiet young man. He had hoped to go to work for LuthorCorp in Metropolis in a few years. It was where his own father worked.

"Hey." Gabe said quietly. Clark then saw a limosine pull up. He saw in the license plate **Knight-1. **

"Wilton." He said softly. He was surprised to see Elizabeth Knight climb out of the limo with a small girl and an arrogantly handsome man. Someone who was the spitting image of Michael Knight.

"You know them?" Amy asked. Clark nodded. "Their family, I guess." He said mostly to himself. He then glanced at the front page of the _Daily Planet_ again.

"Knight Industries to move local headquarters to Smalllville" was one of the side stories off of the main article.

"great." He said. He then saw the bus come straight for the limosine as if it were out of control. He then saw the kids not paying attention. He knew he had one choice.

Clark used his super speed to stop the bus before it hit the limosine. He then heard cheers from the startled kids nearby. He quickly boarded the bus. He saw the bus driver down on the floor on the bus. He saw Linda Melvin, a teacher of his from the future just stare at him.

"what happened?" He said to her as she crouched down near him.

"Who are you?" She asked. He waved the question away and reasked his question.

"Apparently he forgot to take his heart medication this morning and his heart stopped for a few minutes." she said. He then reached into his backpack for his Cellphone.

"no signal" read across the display. He silently cursed himself as he forgot that this was a point in time before cellphones were designed.

"Call an ambulance. Now!" he said. Linda nodded and climbed off the bus. He then walked back outside to see the kids clapping and hooting at the daring rescue. He smiled as he worked his way through the crowd. He had taken some classes at _Shuster University_ which was named after the other founder of Smallville. He remembered from his own history classes that Henry Small's family and Joseph Shuster's family had started the town back in the late 19th century.

"Who are you?" One girl asked. He decided to go for broke. "My name is Kal-El of Krypton." He said boldly. He then saw some faces that were angry. They were faces from the school administration.

"I want to thank you for saving my daughter and I." Elizabeth Knight said putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at the gorgeous 40 year old woman. He smiled at the man who very much resembled his friend Michael Knight.

"No thanks are necessary." He said. Garth Knight smiled.

"But I think so, Mr. Knight. You see unlike the Luthors, we value honesty and sincerity. Would $100,000 be enough to say thank you." Garth said. Clark stared at him.

"how do you know who I am?" he said. Garth just smiled.

"Let's just say we have our secrets. I would like to introduce my younger sister Trinity. My Mother Elizabeth and I am-" He was then cut off by Clark.

"Garth Knight." He said, shaking the goatee-bearing duplicate of Michael Knight.

"Have we met? I would have remembered your face." Garth said instantly suspicious.

"No. But we will." Clark said walking off.

_To be continued.._


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: The Past 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references throughout this story are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)

_Chapter III: Tragedy_

Clark smiled at Julie Andrews, the sophomore in the back row. Even though he was 19, He was not quite a man. He remembered that this was the past, before the Meteor shower that would hit some 6 years later on that cold October day.

"Mr. Knight, are you sure I can't convince you I'm right?" She asked him. He had taken the role of a teacher at Smallville High School, using the name of his friend, Michael Knight, the lone Operative of The _Foundation For Law And Government._ He realized that Michael was in California but would wonder how "Michael Arthur Knight" could be registered in Kansas. He had provided his teaching certification even though he was technically supposed to be teaching at Central Kansas A&M University.

"I'm sorry, miss Andrews but I don't think your analysis is correct. Would you like to me to show you how to come up with the correct analysis for the chemical compound." He said. He had been teaching the high school kids the chemical compound for a rare jewel. He then saw his backpack begin to glow. It had been sitting beside his desk. He then grabbed it as it began to rise in the air.

"Whoa." He heard one kid say. He then removed the Kryptonian crystal from his bag. The kids were suddenly surrounding him to see the alien crystal.

"What is that?" One girl asked. He then heard the voice of Mr. Winston, the Principal.

"Mr. Knight, what is that?" He asked as he saw the glow of the Kryptonian crystal.

"I found it on the outskirts of town before I came into town." He said, deciding truth was better than a lie.

"Mr. Kent, I'd like a word with you." Spoke the voice of Elizabeth Knight. He looked in shock, as someone had discovered his true identity.

"Class dismissed." Clark said as the bell rang. They all filed out of the classroom. Elizabeth nodded to the Principal and he left after closing the door.

"So the great Elizabeth Knight discovered my identity. What do you want?" He said sarcastically. He had known about Elizabeth through Trinity Jean Knight, her daughter.

"I want you to drop the charade, Clark. Who are you?" Elizabeth said. She smiled at him.

"My name is Kal-El and I am from the planet Krypton. I am related to you, through your daughter Trinity." He finally said. She stared at him long and hard.

"Krypton? Don't be absurd. You're lying." She said, hiding her fear. He smiled at her.

"A few years ago, in 1977, you met a drifter who called himself Joe. He asked you to take him back to Smallville, Kansas. He said he was looking for the Kent family. You two fell in love, even though you didn't want your husband to know." Clark said.

"How could you know about Joe? I didn't tell anyone." She said. Clark smiled.

"Joe happens to be my biological father. His real name is Jor-El. He is a leader of the Planet Krypton. He was trying to get to Smallville, to warn the Kent family about the coming meteor shower that would hit that town in 1989. But his ship never made it. Instead it crashed in Los Angeles, and you found the wreckage, and helped him by taking him to the Knight Estate, while Wilton Knight was away on business. You took 3 days to nurse him back to health. Both of you fell in love despite the fact that you both were married. 9 months later, you were pregnant with Trinity Jean Knight, your daughter. Joe disappeared and you never saw him again. Or so you thought. He is here, Mrs. Knight. And he is looking for you again. And the Kent family to unite you both for what will come." Clark said.

"What will come?" She asked. He smiled.

"Your son Garth will kill a tribesman chief while on a tour in Africa that you will take him on, and Hyrum Kent will bear a burden as he learns of his grandson from the stars." Clark said. She just stared in horror.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: The Past

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network and is based upon Superman created by Joe Shuster & Jerry Siegel. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network)

Chapter IV: The Confrontation

Hyram Kent stared outside the window as he saw the limousine pull up in front of his farm. He saw the woman and a young girl and the young man who had introduced himself as Michael Knight climb out of the limo.

"Honey, We got visitors!" Hyram said to his wife. Helen Kent just smiled. She then recognized the face of the young man. It was the drifter that visited Smallville in 1961 who was wanted for the murder of Louise McCollum, the mother of Laura Lang. He got the door. The woman and the young man and the young girl walked in.

"Mr. Kent I'm sorry to bother you but we need to talk." Elizabeth Knight said. Hyram just stared at them.

"Who are you?" He asked. The woman smiled at him. "My name is Elizabeth Knight. I am the ex-wife of Wilton Knight, who is planning to build a facility here in Smallville. My daughter Trinity Jean Knight. There's someone I'd like you to meet." She said.

"Mr. Knight, how nice to see you again. Will you be needing to stay here again?" Hyram asked.

"My name isn't Michael Knight. It's Clark. Clark Kent. Your grandson. We need to talk." He said.

"I don't have a grandson." Hyram said defensively. Clark smiled. "I was sent here to tell you something important before you pass on. Your time is short. A meteor Shower will rain fire down from a planet in another galaxy. A planet called Krypton has exploded and fragments from that planet will hit Earth in the Earth year 1989. Something else will come as well." Clark said. He removed the Crystal from his backpack. The crystal lit up. It rose in the air. It emitted a light and through it appeared a face then a body.

"Hyram Kent, I am Jor-El. I visited your planet in 1961. I have sent my messenger to you to bring you glad tidings. And terrible news. As my messenger has said, a meteor shower will hit Smallville, Kansas in the Year 1989. Out of that chaos will bear a child. His name is Kal-El. He will be a very special child. Your grandson. I have chosen you and your family to raise this child as if he were one of you. He will have special powers and abilities, but you must raise him to know what is good and right in the universe. My world, Krypton will die in another 2 years and the child will I send to you for he will carry all of our hopes and dreams. The dreams of Krypton. He is the _Last Son of Krypton_. He will bring hope and peace to those of your planet. He is not the Light of the World, but is to be an example of the true light of the world. He will rule your planet, not by power and might, but by inspiration and mercy. By being an example. You must not share this with any one. Not even Jonathan Kent, Kal-El's adopted father. Please do as my messenger says." The holographic message smiled and then faded out.

"What must I do?" Hyram said. He smiled with joy and sadness at the thought of this news.

"You must do what is right. You will also meet my son, Garth. You must try to change his ways. I have found out terrible news about my son." Elizabeth said. Trinity pointed at Clark.

"Clark, am I related to you?" The 6-year-old asked, her own powers not yet manifested. Clark knelt down and smiled at the girl.

"The man you saw is your biological Father. You will have great powers and a destiny all your own." He said.

"Destiny. What is your destiny, Clark?" Helen Kent asked the 19 year old. Clark smiled.

"I am _The Last Son of Krypton_. I am still discovering my destiny." He said. He then turned to Elizabeth.

"I need both of your help in creating a transmitter to enable me to contact my friends in the future. " Clark said. He then sensed it. A Power much like his own on it's way here.

"What is it, Clark?" Hyram asked. He then turned, his eyes red not from his heat vision but from the sense perception.

"Zod is coming." He said.

_To be continued.._


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: The Past 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above.)

_Chapter V: Jor-El arrives in Smallville_

The young looking man climbed out of the bus that had carried him from Las Vegas, Nevada to Smallville, Kansas. His ship had landed, no crashed near Las Vegas and now he had arrived in Smallville to defend the planet against his bitter enemy who was the ruthless general who had destroyed his native planet of Krypton. He was dressed in blue jeans and a T-Shirt. He resembled his son Kal-El who was here in this point in time.

"Welcome stranger." Perry Small said. He was related to the Smallville Smalls, who had founded the town in the 1800's. Jor-El smiled. He had last visited the town in the Earth year 1961.

"Thank you. I am looking for the Kent home. Can you show me where it is?" Jor-El said. He spoke with a bland accent devoid of any accent from any state or country on the planet Earth.

"Sure. Climb in." Perry said. The alien just stared at the jeep and he climbed in only commenting that the vehicle was quaint.

_The Kent Farm-_Clark smiled at the young man who resembled his friend Michael Knight. Garth Knight. A man who would attempt to destroy Michael Knight.

"Who is this Zod? Where does he come from?" Hyram asked. Clark smiled sadly. He remembered the General with utter anger. The general hated humanity. Both from Krypton and of Earth.

"A dictator. A man who aided with the destruction of Krypton and nearly destroyed Earth." Clark said with determination. He then sensed the mind that was so much like his own.

"Clark what's wrong?" Elizabeth Knight asked. Garth had been talking to Hyram Kent in the den and both men came back in when they saw Clark grab his head as if he had a headache.

"I'm sensing a presence. A presence I haven't felt in quite a while." Clark said. They all then heard a new voice. A voice that only Clark recongnized.

"That would be me, Kal-El. I am Jor-El of Krypton and I came here to help you defeat the one who aided in our home's destruction." Jor-El said opening the screen door. Hyram just stared at Jor-El with surprise. He had remembered the face and the voice.

"Joe." Hyram said. Clark just stared in awe at seeing his father. For the first time not in a cloned body.

"Zod is on his way. Someone is aiding him." Jor-El said. Hyram smiled.

"Who is aiding this Zod? He asked.

"The human known as Lionel Luthor." Jor-El said with conviction.


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: The Past

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider characters, vehicles, locals, and incidents are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter VI: the arrival of Zod 

The stranger stared around Metropolis with curiousity in his eyes. It was simliar to his native Krypton but alien and different. He had arrived with a single objective:the conquering and the destruction of this planet if it didn't bow to His wishes. His two comrades, Non and Kara, stared in wonder at the planet as well. He was General Ben-Joy Zod, former General of Krypton's defense. But he had struck a deal first with the Visitors, then with the self-proclaimed Emperor of a nearby star system, Palpatine who had promised him power and security, but had failed thanks to Jor-El of Krypton. That simple scientist had wrecked everything and had even sent him and his friends to _The Phantom Zone._ Now free thanks to a sun gone supernova that the voidless prison had floated near he wanted revenge. He stared at the LuthorCorp building with curiousity.

"Come my friends. We have a world to conquer and no Jor-El to stop us." He said. The three Kryptonians just smiled with one goal in mind. The utter conquest of this alien world.

Chelsea Worthington smiled as the three strangers walked in. She was the secretary for the Metropolis headquarters of LuthorCorp. She was a third generation Christian that served Lionel Luthor as a secretary dating back to the 1920's when Lachlan Luthor had started LuthorCorp before the depression. The company had been built as a façade to hide Lachlan's ability to steal from people and profit from it. Chelsea's parents had served the Luthors untill a tenament fire took Lachlan and Lucy Luthor's lives. The police had not been able to prove that Lionel was the killer. The fire had happened in 1977, the same year Trinity Jean Knight had been born.

"yes, may I help you?" She said sweetly. The goatee bearded man with brown eyes just stared at her.

"Who rules here?" He simply asked. She smiled. "Lionel Luthor. He runs the company. Do you have an appointment?" She asked again politely.

"I will see Lionel Luthor. I have a proposition he will not refuse." Zod said.

"Wait here, sir."she said. She moved away from her desk and walked over to a nearby computer. This computer would give her access to Lionel Luthor automatically.

"Mr. Luthor, I think you'd better turn on camera A. There are some visitors who claim to have a proposition for you, Sir." She said. Lionel, a much younger man bearing a full beard and mustache turned away from his wife who was talking with him about a recent purchase and stared at the video monitor to see Chelsea's strikingly beautiful face. He had tried to commit adultery with the woman but her Christian values had put her in a precarious position. In the end, though she retained her job but her husband paid the penalty for her refusal with death, leaving her a very broken but faithful woman.

"Send them through, miss Worthington. " Lionel said.

Chelsea smiled at the visitors. "Mr. Luthor will see you." She said smiling. She then reached for her phone. She frantically called an outside number of her friend Hyram Kent.

Smallville: Kent farm-Clark smiled as they were preparing for the eventuality of Zod's arrival when the phone rang. Jonathan Kent arrived home and picked it up, not aware of Clark or Jor-El upstairs in the spare bedroom. They were not ready for what was to come

_To be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: The Past

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Any and all references to Batman, its locals, characters, situations are copyrighted 2006 DC Comics)

Chapter VII: Revenge of Jor-El

Clark saw Jonathan Kent come into the room where he and Garth Knight were talking. He then saw the look of terror on the boy who would become his father's face.

"That was Chelsea Worthington. She called from Lionel Luthor's office. It appears some strangers have arrived in Metropolis. Some weird ones. All dressed in black. She heard one of them mention the name 'Jor-El of Krypton.' Does that mean anything to any of you?" he said. Jor-El and Clark stared at each other and then at Jonathan.

"Chelsea Worthington. Where I come from, she works as the secretary at Smallville High School. Trinity spoke highly of her. If that's who I think it is, we're in trouble." Clark said. Jor-El smiled.

"Who is this Chelsea Worthington?" He asked Clark. Clark responded, "A Christian who at this point in time according to…my adopted father, worked for Lionel Luthor." Clark said, hiding the fact that Jonathan was his adopted father. Garth spoke up.

"I know Lionel Luthor. My father has had many dealings with him in the past. As a matter of fact, he helped my father conceptualize the _Knight Automated Roving Robot _and is helping my father with its successor, the _Knight Industries Two Thousand._" Garth said.

"I don't trust Lionel. What are we going to do?" Hyrum said. Jor-El smiled.

"I have never met Lionel Luthor, but I am well aware of his son, Alexander. Let's just say, I had a run-in with his grandfather Lachlan." Jor-El said. Clark stared at his biological father and then he remembered the journal he had left in the cave in 1961 that Clark found in 2003. Clark had absorbed the memories of his father and remembered every detail.

"How do I get to Metropolis? Using my super speed would draw attention to myself here. And would certainly alert Zod." Clark said.

"It's time you learned about one of your other gifts, Kal-El. Have you ever willed yourself to fly?" Jor-El asked. Clark nodded. He remembered. It was the Tornado his freshman year. Lana's truck had been caught up in the whirlwind. The ship that had brought him to Earth too had been caught up in the Tornado as well. He remembered willing himself to the truck that Lana had driven, shortly after the girl had taken her deceased boyfriend Whitney home.

"I will teach you to use that gift but you must open yourself to it. Here in this town there is nothing that can stop you. You have no weaknesses. Zod does. His greed and lust for power." Jor-El said.

"I will have a weakness in another few years." Clark said. Jor-El looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Krypton will die. You will prepare a ship that will send me here. Along with that ship will come fragments of the Planet Krypton. Those fragments will become deadly to any native of Krypton. Teach me Father everything you know about your gifts." Clark said.

"My Son, Your gifts are similar to my own but your abilities you will learn about them all in time. If you cannot use all of them in the future, you will retain your memories of them when you return. You must stop Zod. If you do not, Earth will suffer the same fate as Krypton and untold other worlds that Zod has destroyed." Jor-El said.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: The past

(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted above. Batman and all respective likenesses are copyrighted 2006 DC Comics. All Other characters are mine Any Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal)

_Chapter IX: Kal-El meets Zod_

A few days later Clark was in Metropolis working at _The Daily Planet_ under the name Michael Knight. He was working as a janitor for a few days later, since he quit working for Smallville High school due to Elizabeth Knight requesting his taking a leave of absence from the school. She had figured the best way for Clark to find Zod was to start looking in Metropolis. He smiled as he saw in the entertainment section; Styx was coming to Metropolis in support of the _Kilroy was Here _tour. He saw Chelsea Worthington walk in. He found her very pretty, not at all the way he imagined her in this time period.

"Hello, Miss Worthington. What brings Lionel Luthor's executive Assistant to the _Planet_ and why?" Claire Johnson, the Editor-in-Chief of the newspaper asked. She then turned on a nearby TV. On it was General Zod in a press Conference.

"I had to find out who this Jor-El was that Zod is afraid of," Chelsea said. Clark stared at her.

"I may not be Jor-El, but I need to talk to General Zod," Clark finally said. Both Chelsea and Claire stared at him. No One had mentioned Zod.

"Who are you?" Chelsea asked. Clark smiled.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton. You will know me by another name in time. My Earth name is Clark Kent. I am the adopted child of Jonathan & Martha Kent." Clark finally said after a few minutes as they stared at the television screen. Zod had just declared himself ruler of Earth.

"What do you mean by in time? What era of time do you come from?" Claire asked. Clark smiled.

"I came back in time from the Earth Year 2006 to stop the son of Lionel Luthor from helping General Zod in this era. I know you, Chelsea because in that point in time, you are a teacher at Smallville High School. Trust me," Clark said touching her face. The recently widowed young woman stared into Clark's eyes. She then wrapped her arms around Clark, and pressed her lips to his. Clark stared at her.

"I don't know if we date each other, but I wanted you to know that care for you and that I will be praying for you," She said. Clark then jumped out of the window and flew.

_LuthorCorp, Metropolis-_Lionel smiled at Thomas Wayne, a wealthy doctor and philanthropist. Zod was on his way back to LuthorCorp after his press conference. Lionel stared at the monitor screen as a satellite picked up Kal-El flying at 220 miles an hour arriving at the world headquarters of LuthorCorp.

"What the hell is this?" Lionel asked, as one of his private security guards came in.

"Kal-El of Krypton is here, and he wants Zod. He's waiting outside for him," the guard said to Lionel.

"Kal-El of Krypton? What does he want with me?" Zod asked. The Criminal General stared at the video monitor that showed Clark Kent.

"Who is this person? Will someone tell me please," Lionel asked.

"I will take care of this person," Zod said walking out of the conference room.

_To be continued.._


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: The Past

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted above. Batman is copyrighted 2006 DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Any references to Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2004-2007 The CW Network)

Chapter IX: Future issues

2006-Metropolis, Kansas. Trinity walked out of the Knight Industries Technology offices where she was the CEO. She looked at her PDA and noticed she had a business lunch date with Wayne Enterprises CEO Bruce Wayne, son of famous doctor Thomas Wayne who was born and bred in Gotham City which was about 4 hours from Metropolis. Trinity stared at the gang who surrounded her.

"Give me your purse, bitch," one of the thugs said brandishing the gun in her face. He then suddenly saw her Wolverine boot kick the gun out of his hand.

"You so picked the wrong day to mess with me. Get out of my way," Trinity said to the 4 men who surrounded. She had recently colored her hair from blond to brown. Her own brown eyes changed to red, but she suppressed her heat vision. Her Powers had rapidly revealed themselves to her a lot faster than her half-brother Clark. But she knew she was still a woman, despite her Kryptonian heritage.

"Who do you think you are? Your just a woman," One thug said. She spun herself around and the four men were on the ground as her super speed was utilized.

"I am more than just a woman. I have a responsibility to humanity. You guys have 3 seconds to get away from my company's property before I turn you over to the FBI or the local police," She said as she pressed her foot down on one thug's throat. Another one stood up and took the knife in hand and tried to thrust it into her back to kill her, but he stared at the blade of the knife as it shattered against her body.

"You want trouble, you got it." Said a male voice behind them. Trinity turned to see the man she was going to have lunch with. The young CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. He was barely 18, but his face betrayed a much more mature sensibility. Darkness was underneath his face, as if he faced a horror that still plagued him.

"It's Wayne. Let's kill him," the thug said, as he turned to the CEO. But before he could pull out his gun, He was on the ground. The two were back to back as the thugs had tried to once again rob both of them.

"Thank you," Trinity said as they saw the thugs run off. Bruce offered his hand to shake hers.

"No problem, Miss Knight. I am-" He said, introducing himself to her. She smiled at him staring into his eyes.

"Bruce Wayne. I have a business lunch with you today. I am Trinity Knight, CEO of Knight Industries Technology . I need Wayne Enterprise's help to find my brother Clark Kent," she said shaking his hand.

"Your brother is Clark Kent? Is he related to a drifter who made a return visit to Smallville 23 years ago? How is he lost?" Bruce said as they walked around back of the Knight Industries Technology building to move to a limousine that would take them back to Smallville and the Kent farm where she was living and also helping Senator Martha Kent, after the death of Jonathan Kent 6 months ago.

"He's lost not in the traditional sense. He's misplaced in time," Trinity said as they were on their way to the Kent farm. She smiled at him, finding him quite handsome and likeable.

"Why do you want my help, Miss Knight?" Bruce said. He then glanced in the rear window of the limo and saw the Knight Automated Roving Robot following them out of town to the town.

"Your Company recently designed a time displacement device and I would like to use it to go back in time to aid my brother against a relative of mine," she said truthfully.

"Who is this relative of yours, and why?" Bruce said smiling at her. She was quite attractive and he was immediately attracted to her.

"General Zod is not my relative, but he was born on the planet my biological father came from," Trinity said, after a few minutes thinking of how to tell him the truth.

He stared at her with a look of awe and shock at hearing the name of Zod.

"Oh My Lord! Where do you come from?" Bruce asked after a moment of silence.

"I am Trinity Jean Knight born of Jor-El of Krypton and Elizabeth Knight, ex-wife of Wilton Knight," She said after a moment.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: The Past 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Veronica Mars and all related elements is copyrighted 2003-2006 The WB/CW network. Any And all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Batman and all related elements are copyrighted 2006 DC Comics Dr. David Banner and any elements of the Incredible Hulk are copyrighted 2006 Marvel Entertainment)

Chapter X: Future Issues, Part II 

Trinity stared at the huge time displacement device that took up a whole laboratory at Wayne Enterprises. This was her only hope to find her brother and help him stop Zod if the General had traveled back into time, as she suspected.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bruce said as he looked at her. He smiled at her. The team of scientists, which was lead, surprisingly by a doctor she had read about. One she thought was dead back when she was born. Dr. David Banner, a scientist who had been on the run due to the creature that was raging inside of him. The creature was born from a gamma ray injection and was David's anger and rage personified.

"Yes, it is," She said as she stared at Dr. Banner running some test subjects through the device.

"Are we ready Dr. Banner?" Bruce asked. David Bruce Banner stared at Trinity and Bruce Wayne with a look of concern.

"Mr. Wayne, I strongly urge you not to do what I think your doing. We haven't fully tested it on humans," David said.

"I will be your test, Dr. Banner. Is there a problem?" Trinity said. Bruce smiled at her. Bruce stared at her with apparent irritation on his face.

"As I said, it hasn't been fully tested on humans. You could die," He said as he felt his anger levels rising, but he fought to control his anger. It had been 5 years since his last metamorphosis into the creature that had allegedly 'killed' him in 1977. And was blamed for taking the life of Dr. Illyana Marks, a scientist who was Dr. Banner's assistant.

"Dr. Banner, I'm going to tell you something that will not leave this room. I am not fully human," Trinity said. She glanced at the vase on a nearby table and her telekinetic powers brought it to her.

"What are you?" Dr. Banner asked. His anger had given way to curiosity.

"I am both human and Kryptonian. My biological father is from the planet Krypton. My mother is from Earth. With Mr. Wayne's help, I mean to help my brother who is stuck in the past. The only way to find out where he is in time is by looking for his DNA structure which is similar to mine," Trinity said as she began to strip down. The only drawback to the Time displacement was the fact that the person going back through time had to go naked.

"What about your cybernetic arm?" Bruce asked. He had helped her a few hours ago recalibrate it due to the kryptonite infection that had robbed her of her real right arm years ago.

"That recalibration we did 5 hours ago? That was done to shut it down so the Displacement device wouldn't detect it. Let's do it!" She said. Bruce sighed and began tuning the device as Trinity stepped into the device's inner chamber, which took up a nearby lab room.

"We'll find your brother by matching your DNA to any we find in the time stream. When we have a match we send you," Bruce said over the microphone into the inner chamber. Trinity nodded, as she knelt down as if she were praying. She had stripped down to nothing and Wayne had found himself instinctively turned on sexually by her body. It was a perfect specimen of humanity and Kryptonian.

After a few minutes, David Banner's voice yelped in joy. He had found a match.

"We found a match. Initializing Time Displacement field, in 5 seconds," David Banner said.

"Trinity, before you go, there is something I need to tell you," Bruce said. She raised her head.

"I Know, Bruce. I love you too. I'll be back. Have faith my love," She said. She lowered her head and white light surrounded her and she was gone, as if she had never been there.

To be continued..


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville: The Past 

**(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Batman and any related elements are copyrighted 2006 DC Comics. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2006 The CW Network. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal studios)_**

_**Chapter XI: arrival part II**_

_1983, Smallville, Kansas-_ The north wind began to blow as the first winter briefly touched down to the Kansas ground. The air became almost charged with energy. The female police officer that walked the beat near McCollum's farm shivered as the first cold wind blew near her. She then heard a sound like thunder from inside the farm, where 23 years ago, a drifter named Joe allegedly killed Louise McCollum but sheriff Tate accused her husband since the gun was found near him. This Sheriff smiled as she remembered that. She stepped in and saw a woman surrounded by burnt hay.

"What just happened?" the Sheriff asked. The naked woman stood up, her physical form was both sexual and muscular as her kryptonian heritage and the Kryptonite fragments that were littered in the town in 2006 did not hamper her powers.

"Sorry, Officer. The Displacement device does that." The woman said. The Sheriff pulled her weapon out and pointed it at the girl.

Before she knew it, the naked girl moved with super speed to grab the gun and crush it in her hand.

"Oh dear God, please don't hurt me," The Sheriff said. The woman smiled.

"I'm looking for Hiram Kent's farm. Can you tell me where it is?" Trinity said. The Sheriff just stared.

"I'll take you there, but first let's get you some clothes," The female sheriff said. They moved to the abandoned house that still was occupied by furniture and clothes.

The two moved to Louise's bedroom. They saw some clothes from the 1960's hanging in her closet.

"These are Lana Lang's grandmother's clothes," Trinity observed. The Sheriff said, "Who?"

"Does a Laura Lang live in town?" Trinity asked. The Sheriff nodded.

"What's your name ma'am?" The Sheriff asked as she watched the woman get dressed.

"Trinity Jean Knight. I'm a…relative of the Kents. What's your name?" She asked as she pulled on a skirt and then a blouse.

"Stacy Lawson. I'm related to Billy Tate, who's running for mayor." The sheriff said. Trinity nodded.

"Can you take me to the Kent Farm?" Trinity said. Stacy nodded.

To be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Smallville: The Past

(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Batman and any related elements are copyrighted 2006 DC Comics & The WB. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2003-2006 The CW Network. All other characters not mentioned are mine)

Chapter XII: Arrival III

Clark stared out the window to see a police car pulling up to the farm. Hiram saw the look of concern on his face. Jor-El moved to look out the window.

"What's wrong, is there trouble?" Hiram asked. Clark turned to the man and said,

"Trouble all right. It's the police." He was nervous as he turned to his father who looked just like him.

"They can't be looking for me. 'Joe the drifter' disappeared 23 years ago. After all, didn't you solve Louise's murder?" Jor-El asked. Hiram stared at him.

"When was that solved?" he wanted to know. Clark smiled.

"The descendant of Laura Lang, Lana Lang showed me a picture of a drifter who turned out to be my father. I found his journal and started experiencing some of the memories that Jor-El had in 1961. I began to put the pieces together and discovered that future Mayor Billy Tate who was a deputy at the time released Lachlan Luthor to kill the drifter but instead Louise was killed." Clark finally said.

"How did Louise die?" Hiram asked. Jor-El sighed. "Earth gives the natives of Krypton extraordinary powers, which includes, super speed, resistance to cold and heat, heat vision, flight capabilities, and near invulnerability. It was that gift of invulnerability that killed Louise. The bullets from Lachlan Luthor's gun deflected right to Louise. That's when I ran to your farm, not knowing where to go. You helped me get to my meeting point where 3 of my friends met me to take me home. I didn't want to leave, but I did." Jor-El said. Jonathan spoke up.

"Why did you come back here to Smallville this time? To make amends?" Jonathan wanted to know.

"To seek the forgiveness of the woman I committed adultery with. I am recently married, and my wife, Lara discovered my adultery when I didn't come back with the journal and I confessed it and she persuaded the council to send me back here to find Elizabeth Knight. I didn't know however that I would come back here. To the Kent farm I mean. I remembered discovering the plans for the _Knight 2000 _prototype in 1977 that her husband was building as part of a law enforcement organization. Part of that prototype was built here in Smallville. I figured I would return here." Jor-El said. He then saw a young woman dressed in a skirt and blouse which is what Louise wore on her last days.

"Louise?" He said to himself. Clark put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Father, that's not Louise. We may have the gift of invulnerability, but these humans don't. She's dead and nothing can bring her back. The Judeo-Christian belief system tells us that The Lord took her and will resurrect her at the second coming of Messiah. Trinity taught me that," Clark said. They then heard the adult version of Trinity speak.

"I still do. Once a Christian, always a Christian. Hello Clark. Who is this?" She said, not expecting to see Jor-El.

"Trinity Jean Knight, meet Jor-El of Krypton. Your father." Clark said. Her memories of the clone of Lionel Luthor immediately came to her mind.

"Father? How can you be here?" She asked. Jor-El smiled.

"I came back to seek forgiveness from your mother. I however did not expect Zod here as well," Jor-El said pointing to the Television set. On it was a scene previously recorded on the local news.

"Zod is here? I thought we killed him when we went back in time?" Trinity said shocked that the madman of Krypton was here.

"He is my enemy, my daughter. We must stop him, but first let me introduce someone to you. Your mother and someone else," Jor-El said motioning for Elizabeth Knight to come into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth Knight asked, not recognizing her own daughter. The younger version of Trinity came in and pointed to her adult version.

"Mother, it's me. Trinity, Your daughter. You don't recognize me?" Trinity said for a few moments, then remembering that Elizabeth wouldn't remember her since she would shortly after this brief stop in Smallville would go to Africa on a tour of that country.

"I don't. I'm sorry," Elizabeth said. Then the younger version of Trinity said,

"I do,"

_To be continued.._


	13. Chapter 13

Smallville: The Past

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Batman is copyrighted 2006 DC Comics. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2003-2006 UPN/CW Network. All other Characters are mine)

Chapter XIII: Revelations

Trinity stared at the clothes of Laura Lang that she was borrowing from the girl. The jeans and blue T-shirt were a welcome change from the blouse and 60's skirt that she had borrowed from Louise McCollum, Lana Lang's great grandmother.

Clark stared at her right arm as he saw sparks from that arm. He pointed to it.

"Trinity what's wrong with your arm?" He asked as Garth Knight was calling Lionel Luthor to arrange a meeting.

"My real arm was surgically removed from me at a young age. 10 I guess. I had been living here in Smallville when I had an exposure to a rare mineral, which was later found to be Kryptonite. The Kryptonite acted as a virus to me. It made my arm go dead. _Knight Enterprises_ which was a Houston based company owned by my Uncle William helped me design a cybernetic arm based on Kryptonian and Knight Enterprises technology." Trinity said as she took a pair of scissors and cut the dermoplast skin and unattached the cybernetic arm.

"How could Kryptonite have come to Earth yet when I had not sent Kal-El to Earth until the Earth Year 1989? That's another 6 years away from now," Jor-El, said curious.

"The caves. The writings said that other Kryptonians had been to Earth. Maybe one of them brought a sample to earth. Who knows? All I know is Dr. Albert identified the fragment, which had been in my arm as Kryptonite. Together he and I built an arm that was based on technology from Krypton and from my uncle's company."

"Dr. Herb Albert? He's the scientist who helped my ex-husband design the _Knight Automated Roving Robot _and is helping him with _The Knight Industries Two Thousand," _Elizabeth said.

"How could you know about _KARR_ or _KITT_? Your not on the Foundation board," Clark said.

"I am on the Foundation board. How could you know of the Foundation for Law And Government?" Elizabeth asked Clark. He nodded toward Trinity.

"In 2002 Lionel Luthor designed an exact duplicate of KITT in hopes of putting an end to the Foundation's investigation of LuthorCorp's ties to Black Sun, a criminal organization. Trinity had been hired by the Foundation and she hired me to consult and help her build an exact duplicate of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot. _ Didn't Bruce Wayne also act as contributor to KARR?" Clark asked his sister, as she was busy resetting her cybernetic arm.

"Yes Clark. I met Bruce in 2001 while I was at Metropolis University. I had been studying there to get my teaching degree and a minor in cybernetics. The minor in cybernetics was to help me build the arm before you. Lex Luthor formally introduced Bruce to me in 2004 when I began work on KARR. He had some guys go raid the Knight Museum of Technology and there they found the parts for the original KARR in pieces after KARR had tried to destroy Michael & KITT. I took those pieces and rebuilt KARR using the frame of a 2005 Pontiac Fire Hawk, which is a redesign of the Pontiac Firebird. Bruce called in the original team that built KARR in 1981 except for the technician who misprogrammed KARR in the first place. Apparently she went to work for Lionel. Can you help me reattach my arm?" Trinity said as she was finally done with the repair work.

"What are you going to do since your stuck here with us?" Clark asked. Trinity smiled.

"Do what I was doing before I met you, Clark. I will teach at Smallville High School. Say, doesn't the school get a new addition sometime this year?" Trinity said remembering the special Education wing that was begun in 1983 and finished in 2001.

"Yeah, but who's the donor of the money?" Clark asked. Trinity then pointed to her mother. Jor-El then saw a man walking toward the house.

"We have a visitor. I've met his descendant before. Alex Sullivan had a son didn't he?" Jor-El asked Hiram. Hiram nodded.

"Scott Sullivan also had a son named Gabriel. Why?" Hiram asked. Jor-El pointed to the door.

"Gabriel Sullivan his here." Jor-El said. Trinity, only half dressed, ran into a nearby bathroom that was partially done.

"Gabriel! What brings you here, son? Shouldn't you be home?" Hiram asked the boy.

"General Zod wants all of the townspeople to meet in Market Square. He's got the military holding the high school hostage." Gabriel said.

"I'll Go!" Trinity said as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Jor-El shook his head.

"I'll Go!" Clark said. Both Jor-El and Hiram looked at Clark.

"Over my dead body, son. I don't want you going after that madman alone. Do you understand me?" Hiram said.

"I have to," Clark said. Hiram shook his head.

"I don't understand. Why?" He said. Clark then held up the journal of Jor-El. This time instead of the sign of infinity it bore the symbol of a stylized S within a octagonal symbol.

"I've scanned the journal left behind by my father. It says that the reason why I'm here, is because it is my destiny to stop Zod once and for all," Clark said. He then walked outside, and squatted and then jumped into the air and he was gone. Kal-El of Krypton was off to face his destiny.

To be Continued..


	14. Chapter 14

Smallville: The Past 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Batman and other related elements are copyrighted 2006 DC Comics and WB. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2003-2006 UPN and the CW Network. Hannah Melvin is a friend of mine who graciously allowed me to use her name in this chapter! Thanks Hannah! All other Characters are mine)_

_Chapter XIV: Kal-El meets Zod_

Smallville, Kansas-Market Square, the center of town. Clark smiled at the band who was about to begin playing. Zod was not here, but Clark knew he would be. He stared at the band about to play. In particular the bass player whom he remembered was a music teacher and bass player in the same band when he was in High School. The band's name was _Kilroy_, named after a recent Styx album. The young woman who had played bass since she was 6 was in the future, a friend of Clark Kent's. Her name was Hannah Melvin. Clark walked up to her casually. He knew she would recognize him but it was a chance he would have to take.

"Hi Hannah," He said to her as he heard her playing the notes to the song she was going to play.

"Clark, Clark Kent!" She said as she never expected to see him here, in this time. The young bassist had an unusual ability given to her by the meteor shower. She could sense time. It also rendered her ageless in time as well. She would look the same, forever being young, never aging.

"Nice to see you, but what are you doing here? What's your band doing here?" Clark said as he saw the drummer setting up his equipment.

"General Zod commanded us to play, so here we are," The pretty brown haired young woman said as she stared back at her sheet music. Clark then saw Keith Mars approach, who in this time was a bitter Police Officer who had not quite moved to Neptune, a rich side of Los Angeles. The Young officer stared at Heather and Clark. He approached them.

"Hey you two lovebirds quit talking and get set up. General Zod will be here soon," Keith said, mistaking Clark and Hannah for lovers. Clark smiled.

"Clark and I are not lovers, just old friends, emphasis on the word old," Hannah said. Keith smiled then moved on back to directing people to their seats.

"What are you doing here, Clark?" Hannah asked. Lionel Luthor spoke from behind them.

"Who is your friend, Hannah?" He asked, forcing Clark to stare at the man who would come between his future son Alexander and Clark.

"Clark Kent, I'd like you to meet Lionel Luthor, CEO of LuthorCorp." Hannah said, smiling at the younger looking Luthor. Clark then glanced at the woman walking up behind Lionel.

"Come on honey, The General will be here soon," Lillian Luthor said to her husband. Lionel smiled then nodded at Clark.

"Pleasure meeting you, Clark," Lionel said, moving back toward his wife. He knew in 1986 Lillian and Lionel would have Lex as a child. Their most recent child, Lucas would die at a young age.

"Did you know your dad helped the Luthors buy the Ross's farm?" Hannah said whispering in Clark's ear, trying to appear as if the two were dating to any onlookers.

Clark nodded. He knew. He then saw a person flying in the air. He smiled at Hannah.

"Hannah, I need to go, before-" He said, but was then stopped by Hannah as she embraced the young man. She whispered in his ear,

"I know your secret, Clark. Stop Zod. Not just for me, but for all of humanity before he does something terrible," Hannah whispered in his ear. She then nodded at her friend.

"Go, do what you came to do, My friend," She said. He nodded back at her & then kissed her on the forehead. He moved back through the crowd as General Zod landed at the platform where he would speak.

"People of Earth, I am General Zod, Your new leader. I will bless your world and you will serve me faithfully and your lives will be spared. Any who dare to oppose me shall die," The general said into the microphone after Kilroy had finished their 10 minute performance. The residents of Smallville just stared at one another. This was not what they had been expecting to hear.

"I dare," spoke a voice from the back of the crowd loud enough for all to hear. The crowd parted as Clark made his way up to the front.

"Who are you stranger?" Zod said, not realizing it was Clark. Clark smiled, not wanting to use his earth name. It was now that he would accept his destiny.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton, general. And it is my destiny to stop you," Clark said as he used his new power of flight to fly briefly high enough to land on the platform.

"Kneel before Zod and you will live, Son of Jor-El. Don't make me destroy you as I did your father," Zod said, a smile came across the 20-year-old general's face.

"Never, General. You inspired a rebellion on Krypton and I am here to bring the people of Earth what they need most," Clark said removing his Smallville High School baseball cap.

"What is that?" Zod said staring at Clark's face. He then heard a new voice. One he never thought he would ever hear again.

"He's here to bring the people of Earth hope, Just as I did to our people when I banished you into _The Phantom Zone. _Kal-El will do what is right." Jor-El said, landing on the opposite end of the platform.

"Then Kal-El will die, just as he should. Just as Krypton did when they refused to accept me as their leader," Zod said staring at both men who bore the same face.

To be Concluded…


	15. Chapter 15

Smallville: The Past

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2003-2006 UPN/CW Network. Batman is copyrighted 2006 WB & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter XV: The finale_

Clark felt the street post hit his abdomen as he and Zod fought. They had been fighting for the better part of 2 hours, Jor-El and his sister Trinity Knight had been clearing the area of the residents of Smallville. The year was 1983 and Clark Kent had killed General Zod in the future, but somehow the general had survived into the past.

"Kal-El, you will never defeat me!" Zod roared at Clark as he saw Clark punch the street light and the streetlight crumbled under his punch.

"I did once and I'll do it again!" Clark said defiantly, as he used his own heat vision to destroy the tail end of a nearby unoccupied tractor trailer rig that Zod held in his hands.

"Why won't you just die like your father did?" Zod said. Clark had an amused look on his face.

"Simply because I am my father's son," Clark said matter of factly. He used his own super speed and ran and used a wrestling move he had seen on a Wrestling show. Zod just stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Where did you learn to fight, son of Jor-El?" Zod said as he stood up. Clark stood up.

"From these humans. They may be crude, but they do know how to fight when the odds are against them. Just like I will," Clark said.

Trinity had noticed General Zod kept staring at Lionel Luthor during his fight with Clark. She motioned to Jor-El to come forward after they had evacuated the area where the renegade General and the _Last Son of Krypton were fighting. _

"Why does he keep looking at Lionel?" She asked the scientist. Jor-El just stared. He then removed the **Phantom Zone projector **out of his pocket.

"Because he can take possession of a human body once his body is sent to _The Phantom Zone_. The powers that we possess will be transferred to the human host. Even though you claim I will clone that man, I have taken possession of a human before while I created a body when I was here in 1961. We must stop him," Jor-El said.

They turned their attention to helping their son and brother in the struggle to help save Earth. Clark had so far stopped Zod to a stand still. They stared in horror as Zod took to the air.

"Take this," Jor-El said placing the _Phantom Zone projector _in Trinity's hand.

"Fly, my child. Aid your brother and save this planet. If you don't, Zod will make this place very much like your home. Your real home," Jor-El said. The girl nodded. She had never used her gift of flight. But now was the time. She crouched and used her powerful leg muscles to launch herself into the air.

_This is cool,_ She thought to herself. She willed her body to the place where Zod and Clark were flying after each other.

"You can never catch me, Kal-El," Zod said triumphantly as he flew to Metropolis and landed near _The Daily Planet_. Clark landed and stared at him, the enemy of his father.

"I will do what I must, General. What were you General of anyway?" He asked. The two circled each other. Zod smiled wickedly.

"I had political aspirations much greater than your father. I was promoted to General of Krypton's armies. Then Palpatine came, offering me much more than I could possibly imagine. I tried to persuade to your father to help me but he was an idealist. After being ordered by the high council to repel Palpatine's Empire, The Visitors came and offered me power to rule Krypton with an iron fist, if I would help them kill or capture the high council. I captured half of the council before your accursed father discovered that prison without end, the _Phantom Zone_ and banished me there. But before he did, I sent a rocket to Krypton's sun, causing it to go nova. The great powers Jor-El and our people had were gone thanks to the red sun that I created. The solar flares from the sun caused the planet to be pulled into it. He tried desperately to save his wife and himself, but he failed. Or so I thought," Zod said. He saw Trinity with the phantom zone projector in hand. It was a small device with the stylized S within an octagonal shape. It was similar to the symbol found in the Kawatche cave by Clark 3 years prior.

"No, you bitch! Your not sending me back!" He said as he saw Lionel's limousine pull up and the billionaire got out. With him was Jor-El of Krypton. He used his super speed to grab Lionel and before anyone could stop him, he twisted Lionel's neck, and the father to Alexander Luthor was dead. Clark fell to his knees, for he had failed his friend. He saw Gabe Sullivan come out of the _Daily Planet_ building.

"Get out of here Gabe! Go now!" He said. Trinity then pressed her thumb down on the symbol on the projector and aimed it at both Lionel and Zod. Within an instant they were both gone.

"Now what?" Clark said as he was helped up by Jor-El. The young man showed him a disc, similar to the one that was used to power the ship that brought him to Earth in the future.

"You must go! Your destiny is in your own hands, my son," Jor-El said, as the key-disc began to glow and a wormhole was opened.

"What is that?" Clark asked. Jor-El simply smiled.

"Your way home. Go my children!" He said pushing them both through the vortex. They were gone, but the battle to save Earth was over. Or was it?

The End?


End file.
